Brutal Doom
Brutal Doom is a mod created by YouTube user SGtMarkIV in 2011. It works with Doom and Doom 2. It makes the game similar to the comic book by increasing the violence to ludicrous levels. While considered to be a gore mod, it goes further and alters the gameplay by changing the behavior, sound, strength, movement, and look of the weapons, editing the AI of the monsters, making them far more intelligent and dangerous (enemies do double the normal damage to the player), and altering their attacks and even adding new attacks. It makes the animations smoother and gives the player new abilities. Perhaps the most obvious and eye catching feature of Brutal Doom is the adding of features like additional blood (blood gets splattered on walls and ceilings if enemies or the player get hit), the ability to blow off body parts with strong weapons like the shotgun, and the addition of special iluminating effects on projectiles and pick ups. It is compatible with ZDoom, GZDoom and Skulltag. Features include: *Implementation of headshots for monsters (except the Cacodemon, Lost Soul, Demon, and Pain Elemental) to make it possible to blow an enemies head to pieces in a couple of shots, making it quicker to kill an enemy. *Increase of gibs to make a gorier and more violent atmosphere. *3d bloodspots allow all textures to be covered with blood, including the floor and ceiling. *Blood will be displayed on the screen if the player kills an enemy up close. *Fake cracks will appear on the screen when the player/marine gets injured. *New death animations for all enemies. Body parts can be torn apart by regular fire on various locations on the enemy's body, cut in half, or melted with the plasma gun. *When enemies are hit in close proximity to an explosive, they die in a special death known as an XDeath. The enemy is reduced to a large pool of blood and guts in a massive explosion. *Dead bodies can be ripped apart upon death. *If you use the chainsaw on some monsters, you can pick up their weapons (for example, the Mancubus' flame cannon or the Revenant's rocket launchers. *Enemy attacks do twice the normal damage. *The player/marine is able to grab Zombiemen, Imps, and Lost Souls and throw them. *The player/marine is able to grab barrels and throw them. *The player/marine is able to throw grenades. *The Imp has a leap attack. *The Cacodemon shoots two projectiles in a short amount of time instead of one. *The Baron of Hell has an attack where it can launch 3 projectiles in a wide spread instead of one. *The Cyberdemon stomps the player if he/she gets too close, resulting almost always in an instant kill *The Cyberdemon shoots faster and longer (six missles instead of three) at a higher angle and not always directly at the player. This is to try and confuse those too comfortable with the sidestrafing tactic. *The Spider Mastermind's minigun is now a high-calibre gatling gun, which is hard to dodge, given the added blast radius. *A kick attack has been added to push enemies away from the player similar to Duke Nukem 3D. The player can bind it to a specific key. *The player/marine has the ability to flip monsters off by a bindable command known as "Offend." *The player/marine has the ability to wave by a bindable command known as "Wave." *Most weapons must be reloaded. The player can assign the reload button to a specific key, or after a specific number of shots the weapon will reload automatically. *Bullet speed has been increased from 300 to 600. *Weapons have +NOAUTOAIM flag to prevent autoaiming for headshots. *The fists are faster and can make quick jabs at enemies. They are also a silent attack and will not alert enemies. The alt-fire is slower but more powerful. *The player/marine can pop his/her knuckles. *The chainsaw deals twice as much damage. *The shotgun is black, instead of brown and has holes in the barrel. *The pistol is replaced by an assault rifle (or assault rifle, as known in the game), as the pistol has been deemed inferior to later weapons when the game starts flowing. The combat rifle has a decent fire rate and is the most accurate weapon in the mod. The alt-fire mode allows the player to aim down the sights to snipe enemies. The combat rifle must be reloaded after 20 shots. *The shotgun fires the same amount of pellets (10) as one barrel of the super shotgun, and is more accurate. The shotgun must be reloaded after 12 shots. *The super shotgun has a slower reload time, but has a large short range power boost. *The chaingun is replaced by a minigun, which fires 50% faster but also requires a cooloff. The alt-fire mode makes the barrels continuously spin 50% faster than normal, but greatly decreasing its accuracy. *The rocket launcher fires slower but causes 50% more damage to enemies. It must be reloaded after 6 shots. *The plasma gun now can cause splash damage to enemies and players. The alt-fire mode allows the plasma gun to fire a charged attack similar to a plasma shotgun, which can do as much damage as two rockets. The plasma gun must be reloaded after 50 shots. *The BFG9000 repeatedly makes a beeping sound while charging instead of electricity sounds, and deals double damage as well as some minor splash damage. *A stealth attack is possible on lesser enemies, done by using the fist and punching an enemy without alterting others to the player's presence. *Sprite change of rockets and box of rockets, backpack, armor bonus, armor and megaarmor. *Invisibility replaced with captured marine. If the player punches the marine, he will be freed and will attempt to fight against the demons. The captured marines hold random weaponry, with multiple playthroughs of a level resulting in differing weapons that the marine will fight with. The demons around the captured marine will attempt to kill him before the player can free him. *The berserk pack uses a fatality mode by default similar to the Doom comic (Also known as Rip and Tear mode). While attacking the enemy with a fatality the view changes to a third-person chasecam. The player recieves a health bonus for each fatality that differs according to the tier of the enemy. The original attack is selectable by the reload button and is known as Smash mode. *When a berserk pack is collected the player can pick up a barrel by punching it. The regular attack allows it to be thrown at an enemy, while the alt-fire drops the barrel to set it as a trap. *Enemies may randomly drop beserk packs upon death. *Barrels and other explosives expel smoke upon detonation. *Enhanced lighting and shadow effects for decorations and projectiles similar to the Doomsday engine. *Enhanced liquid textures. *The player/marine must now wade through a liquid instead of walking on it, also wading through liquids causes a splashing sound to be played. *Weapon sound effects are added, such as ricochets and casings bouncing. *The player/marine can wear different colored clothes. *The player/marine is able to jump. *Groin shots are included in this mod. When an Imp is shot in the groin, it will sit, making constant suffering noises until it dies. *The BFG9000 has "BFG" written on the back right of it. *Shooting bullet weapons close enough to a wall will cause the player/marine to be hurt by shrapnel. *You can see more of the super shotgun. *You can pump and reload the shotgun on command. Weapons BDFIST.png|Fists BDKICK.png|Kick BDRIFLEPICKUP.png|Assault Rifle pickup sprite BDRIFLE.png|Assault Rifle BDSHOTGUNPICKUP.png|Shotgun pickup sprite BDSHOTGUN.png|Shotgun BDMINIGUNPICKUP.png|Minigun pickup sprite BDMINIGUN.png|Minigun BDROCKETPICKUP.png|Rocket Launcher pickup sprite BDROCKET.png|Rocket Launcher BDPLASMAPICKUP.png|Plasma Gun pickup sprite BDPLASMA.png|Plasma Gun BDBFG.png|BFG9000 BDSIGNROCKET.png|Rocket BDBOXROCKETS.png|Box of Rockets BDBARREL.png|Barrel BDCAPTLOSTSOUL.png|Lost Soul JT8UY.jpg|Super Shotgun Powerups BDCAPTUREDMARINE.png|Captured Marine BDARMORBONUS.png|Armor Bonus BDGARMOR.png|Armor BDMARMOR.png|Megaarmor BDBACKPACK.png|Backpack Fatalities BDZOMBIEMANFATALITY.png|Zombieman BDZOMBIEMANFATALITY2.png|Zombieman 2 BDZOMBIEMANSARGFATALITY.png|Shotgun Guy BDIMPFATALITY.png|Imp BDIMPFATALITY2.png|Imp 2 BDDEMONFATALITY.png|Demon BDDEMONFATALITY2.png|Demon 2 BDCACODEMONFATALITY.png|Cacodemon BDCACODEMONFATALITY2.png|Cacodemon 2 BDBARONFATALITY.png|Baron of Hell Misc BDSCRATCHES.png|Damage leaves fake crack on the screen BDBARRELEXPLOSION.png|Barrel explosion BDWAVE.png|Wave BDOFFEND.png|Offend ---- Download of latest version Category:New features Category:Modifications Category:Doom Mod